Rêver sa vie, vivre ses Rêves
by Jiiyaie
Summary: 3e OS: Il va crever. Crever comme un chien. Il va crever seul et sous la pluie. Et pourtant,il sourit. Il n'en a plus pour longtemps,il ne reverra plus l'Autre, mais il rit quand même. Il va crever. Tant mieux. [HotAki]
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà donc, après... Hum... Deux mois de végétation ou peu s'en faut... Je préviens tout de suite que la suite de _Un Enfant sur le Champ de Bataille_ arrivera sûrement dans la semaine ou peu s'en faut.

Voici donc mes drabbles sur Samouraï Deeper Kyo. Si vous avez des demandes c'est ici. J'accepte presque tout, le yaoi, le pas yaoi, le Mibu/pas Mibu, le Mibu/Mibu... Bref. Enfin, pour Vanille/Fraise, faut voir dans le bureau du proviseur, il cache un congélateur. Oui oui.

**Auteur: **Vous ne rêvez pas, la Grande, l'Unique (hum. Humour vaseux...)Michiyo Uzumaki est de retour.

**Titre:** _Rêver sa vie, vivre ses Rêves_, recueuil de drabbles SDK.

**1er Drabble:**_ Bring Me To Life._ C'est une song fic sur la chanson du même nom d'Evanescence. Si vous voulez la traduction, pour les boss en anglais (niark), c'est sur ce site: http/ www . musikmania . net / trad / evanescence-fallen trad . php évidemment, enlevez les espaces. Vous cherchez _Bring Me To Life_ dans la page. Je tiens à préciser que tous les one-shots ne seront pas des song fics.

**Genre:** je dirais... Drama/Romance/Tragedy... Attention, Death fic

**Couple:** AkiraTokito, pour Daffy ze hinti. Alors je préviens tout de suite, comme je ne fais pas dans le spoiler, eh ben Tokito est ce qu'il est jusqu'au tome 28. Après, faudra voir...

**Autre:** Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, et faire ma tête habituelle de chien battu pour avoir des reviews... Si vous voulez un couple, n'hésitez pas! Bonne Lecture!

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Rêver sa vie, vivre ses Rêves**

**Chapitre I : Bring Me To Life**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Tokito consulta ses cartes. Il viendrait. Il viendrait, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Il viendrait, pour venger et sauver Bontenmaru, pour en finir.

Il viendrait, parce qu'il voulait le tuer.

Le jeune homme rit et agita ses cheveux blonds. C'était un rire nerveux, presque hystérique. Il sentit Pique de Lune le prendre contre lui. Pourtant, il ne le voyait presque pas. C'était une ombre. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était blessé, Pique le serrait contre lui, comme un père, celui qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Tokito se laissa aller dans les bras du Général de sa garde rapprochée. Et décida de reposer la question.

« Réponds moi vraiment, Pique… Suis-je vraiment un pauvre garçon ? »

Le général baissa le regard et raffermit sa prise sur le jeune homme qui ferma les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, il s'écarta. Akira allait venir, il le savait. Et il le sentait. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était même pas les cartes… C'était de l'instinct, tout simplement.

Alors qu'il commençait à taper du pied, assis sur son trône, il entendit des bruits de pas. Des pas égaux, feutrés, sans prétention. Des pas qui démontraient l'intention de faire savoir qu'il était là, tout en restant discret. Tokito appuya sa tête dans sa main, contenant à grand peine son excitation. Enfin, Akira apparut.

« Pique, laisse nous. »

La garde rapprochée disparut, laissant les deux adversaires seuls dans la salle. Tokito examina le jeune homme, remarquant que celui-ci n'était absolument pas tendu, et que seul le rictus de haine qui étirait sa bouche pouvait prouver que sa visite n'était pas amicale.

« Bienvenue, Akira des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel. »

« Où est la Bête ? »

Tokito fronça les sourcils. Ils n'allaient pas parler de ce sous-fifre quand même.

« J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vaux. »

Akira eut un reniflement dédaigneux. Il n'était pas venu en priorité pour se battre. S'il était venu seul, c'était pour récupérer la Bête, et lui dire enfin qu'il lui était reconnaissant pour tout… et puis, peut être y avait il un moyen de faire revenir Tokito à la raison. Ce serait plus facile de vaincre l'Ex-Roi Rouge avec l'un des Quatre Sages à ses côtés.

« Je n'ai pas envie de me battre. »

Tokito eut un rire sans joie, et se leva, se déplaçant dans la salle, se rapprochant et s'éloignant d'Akira. Celui-ci se crispa, sur la défensive. Se plaisant à le tendre, Tokito continua son petit manège, avant de se planter à quelques mètres du jeune Sacré du Ciel.

« Bontenmaru avait raison. Tu es un pauvre petit garçon perdu sans son père. Pauvre petit. En fait, tu ne hais pas Muramasa, tu l'admires, tu lui en veux de ne pas t'avoir emmené, de ne pas t'avoir choisi comme espoir, Toi. Tu n'es pas comme Kyo. Tu n'as même pas le quart de ses pouvoirs. »

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

Tokito se tendit imperceptiblement, mais Akira le remarqua. Il esquissa un sourire ironique.

« Mais dis moi, Akira des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel, Grand Frère Kyo est il si fort que ça ? »

_Leading you down into my core_

Akira sourit, et pencha la tête sur le côté, répondant à la question de Tokito. Oui Kyo était si fort que ça, beaucoup plus fort que tous, plus fort que le Roi Rouge même… Le seul qui pouvait le surpasser était Kyoshiro. Mais personne d'autre n'avait jamais réussi, et personne ne réussirait plus jamais.

« Puisque tu as l'air de penser que Kyo aux Yeux de Démons est plus fort que moi, et bien nous allons nous battre, Akira. »

« Je n'en ai pas envie. »

_Where I've become so numb. Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

Tokito soupira et avança avant d'envoyer une volée de cartes vers son adversaire. D'un pas aérien, celui-ci les évita et sourit. Tokito ne pourrait rien contre lui. Dans son état, plein de rage, de colère, d'indignation, et d'autres sentiments qu'il ne connaissait même pas, même Kyo aurait dû mal à le battre.

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

« Je sens à ton aura que tu n'aurais aucun remord à me tuer. Mais dans ton état, tu serais bien capable de tuer la personne que tu aimes. »

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.»

Tokito porta la main à son sabre, et déplia son éventail de carte d'un coup sec, cachant son sourire derrière. Il avait décidé de mettre Akira hors de lui.

« C'est fou les sens uniques qu'il peut y avoir, dans la vie… Pauvre petit Akira, fou amoureux de Saisei, qui aime Shinrei, qui aime Sakuya, qui est elle aux pieds de Kyoshiro, lui-même amoureux de Yuya, qui ne regarde pourtant que Kyo… Pauvre petit Akira, perdu au fin fond de cette chaîne vicieuse… »

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside_

Akira sortit ses deux sabres et entama des attaques, devenant Presque aussi rapide que Tokito. Celui-ci l'évita, tout en sachant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment touché le point faible du Sacré du Ciel. Celui-ci détestait juste qu'on se moque des morts, et Saisei en faisait partie.

_  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside_

C'était Akira qui menait la danse. Il portait des coups, et sa vitesse ne permettait plus à Tokito de rivaliser, forçant celui-ci à utiliser son sabre. Le combat s'éternisait.

_(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark._

Akira s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Tokito fit de même. Le jeune blond s'approcha du Sacré du Ciel. Celui-ci lui mit un de ses sabres sous la gorge.

« Tu avances d'un pas, tu es mort. »

Tokito écarta la lame, se coupant légèrement les doigts. Pourtant, il ne sentait pas la douleur. Il avança encore, mais Akira remit son sabre en place, près à mordre les chairs de son cou pâle.

_(Wake me up) _

_Wake me up inside._

Akira appuya un peu plus sa lame, et Tokito vit avec étonnement un filet de sang couler sur le sabre. Pourtant, il ne broncha pas.

« Recule, Tokito des Quatre Sages. Tu dois être suicidaire. Je pourrais te trancher la gorge. »

« Mais pourtant… Tu ne le fais pas. »

Tokito saisit la lame, et l'appuya un peu plus sur la blessure de son cou. Il se força à ne pas gémir. Les fois où il avait eu vraiment mal se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, mais cette douleur là, il devait la supporter.

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone._

Akira retira la pression qu'il maintenait sur la plaie, et le sang se mit à couler doucement. Tokito sourit, passa ses doigts fins sur la coupure propre et nette qui épousait la forme de son cou.

_(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

Akira, mortifié, le regarda faire. Puis, le fils de Muramasa déposa sa main sur la joue du Sacré du Ciel, laissant une trace ensanglantée. Akira saisit cette main au passage et la repoussa violemment.

« Touche moi encore une fois, et tu es un homme mort, Tokito des Quatre Sages… »

_Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me._

« Si tu savais comme c'est agréable de te voir te débattre avec tes sentiments ridicules. Un vrai samouraï n'a pas de sentiments. »

Tokito chercha une trace de surprise et de tristesse dans l'attitude d'Akira, mais celui-ci restait maître de ses émotions. Pourtant, son cœur battait à une vitesse folle, Tokito l'entendait presque.

« Je m'en vais. Je n'ai rien à faire ici. »

_Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

Tokito l'empêcha de continuer et s'avança rapidement, déposant furtivement un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme, avant de reculer d'un bond. Akira retint le cri qui s'apprêtait à sortir, et posa sa main sur ses lèvres. Il sentait dessus le goût amer de celles de Tokito.

_Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life_

Akira laissa ses armes, qui s'écrasèrent sur le sol en s'entrechoquant, tandis que leur propriétaire tombait à genoux, les deux mains sur sa bouche. Tokito se redressa, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Il n'aurait pas cru si simple de faire tomber le rempart d'Akira. Un simple baiser l'avait ébranlé. S'il n'avait pas été dans le même état, il aurait trouvé ça pitoyable.

_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love,_

Akira releva les yeux vers Tokito. Pourquoi est ce que ça lui faisait cet effet là ? Ce n'était pas une manière légale de gagner, car le Sacré du Ciel savait que jamais, jamais il ne pourrait se combattre lui-même. La clé d'un samouraï, c'était l'harmonie intérieure. Et cette harmonie qu'il avait toujours conservée, Akira des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel venait de la perdre.

_Darling…Only you are the life among the dead._

Tokito se pencha vers lui, et prit le visage d'Akira entre ses mains. Le Sage ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ce petit jeu était allé trop loin, il s'y était pris lui-même. S'agenouillant, Tokito scruta le visage de son adversaire avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, faisant stopper instantanément toute pensée de combat. Akira plissa les paupières, voulant tout d'abord échapper à ce supplice.

_All of this sight  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me_

Finalement, Akira se laissa faire, et entoura même le corps de Tokito de ses bras. Combien de temps passèrent ils, enlacés, bouche contre bouche ? Ils ne le savaient pas eux même. Tokito mit fin au baiser et s'éloigna légèrement, avant de se serrer contre le torse d'Akira. Celui-ci mit un moment à réagir, et enlaça tendrement le fils de Muramasa. Le blond enfouit sa tête dans les vêtements du Sacré du Ciel, respirant son odeur de sang à plein poumon. L'aura destructrice de Tokito avait disparu.

_I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems._

Akira raffermit sa prise sur le jeune homme. Il aurait aimé que le temps s'arrête. Il ne voulait pas être rappelé à la réalité. Il ne voulait pas… Il ne voulait pas reprendre son combat. Pourquoi était il venu déjà ? Pour tuer Tokito. Et il se retrouvait à le serrer contre lui…

Le visage fugitif de Tigre Rouge passa devant lui, suivi de celui de Bontenmaru. Il tenta de les cacher, de les oublier. Il les retrouverait bien assez vite. Bien assez vite, il devrait faire un choix. Ses convictions ou son amour. S'il rejoignait Tokito, les autres feraient comme pour Yukimura, ne voulant sans doute pas y croire au début.

Et puis ils le rechercheraient.

Et puis ils comprendraient.

Qu'il avait vraiment trahi.

Et puis Kyo le combattrait.

Et Kyo le tuerait.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de solutions. Mais de l'autre côté… S'il revenait sans avoir tué Tokito… Les autres se moqueraient de lui, et ce serait d'autres qui prendraient le relais.

Et il devrait voir les autres combattre Tokito, et mourir… Avant que Kyo ne le fasse lui-même, et que le fils de Muramasa disparaisse dans s'atroces souffrances. Akira caressa les mèches blondes de Tokito, sentant le jeune garçon se blottir contre lui. Non. Jamais. Kyo ne tuerait pas le Sage.

_I've got to open my eyes to everything._

Au fond de lui, Akira savait très bien qu'il ne ferait jamais le poids face à Kyo. Mais il ne laisserait pas celui-ci tuer Tokito. Tokito était peut être leur ennemi, un des Quatre Sages, mais il lui avait fait découvrir quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant.

Quelque chose qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier.

Alors même si c'était son ennemi, Akira ne pouvait pas permettre qu'on lui enlève Tokito.

Alors même si c'était pour Kyo, il ne trahirait pas Tokito.

Le jeune Sacré du Ciel prit le blond par le menton et l'embrassa, tentant d'oublier ce qu'il allait devoir faire. C'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'il l'embrassait. Akira avait pris sa décision. Il ne trahirait pas Kyo, et il ne retournerait pas bredouille auprès de la bande.

_Without a thought_

Serrant Tokito contre lui d'une main, Akira saisit un de ses sabres de l'autre et enfouit la tête du jeune homme contre sa poitrine. Il passa la main qui tenait l'arme derrière le jeune homme et inspira un grand coup. Sa main tremblait dangereusement.

« Pardon, Tokito… »

Tokito ferma les yeux et passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Akira, et le serra de toutes ses forces, attendant le coup fatal. Il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer. Il l'avait su depuis le début. Il l'avait toujours su, que ce serait Akira ou lui. Et lui, il n'avait pas la force de tuer le Sacré du Ciel. Son petit jeu avait été tellement crédible qu'il s'y était enfoncé encore plus profondément qu'Akira. Il n'était qu'un imbécile. Et finalement, ça lui plaisait bien.

Akira plongea son sabre dans le dos de Tokito. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement. Personne n'était intervenu pour le sauver, et c'était mieux ainsi. Il sentit sa tête lui tourner, et se raccrocha à l'épaule d'Akira.

_Without a voice_

Le sang avait éclaboussé Akira, et s'écoulait à flot, créant une mare rouge sur le sol. Le Sacré du Ciel retira son épée d'un coup sec et Tokito s'effondra, se raccrochant désespérément à l'épaule de celui qu'il aimait. Pourquoi ? Question ridicule. Pourquoi ? Ca, il le savait. Mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche d'Akira. Cela ne lui faisait rien de mourir, il s'y était préparé. Et si ça pouvait sauver Akira…

« Pou… Pourquoi ? »

_Without a soul _

Akira s'écarta et Tokito s'écrasa sur le sol, tenant son ventre à l'endroit où la lame était ressortie. Le Sacré du Ciel releva la tête, essayant d'éviter le regard suppliant qu'il sentait sur lui.

« Parce que c'est comme ça. »

Tokito ferma les yeux et eu un hoquet, avant de tousser, crachant un nuage de sang. Akira baissa la tête, et sentit quelque chose agripper sa jambe.

« Merci, Akira des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel. »

Akira sentit son cœur se serrer plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il se baissa et s'accroupit, caressant les cheveux du jeune garçon.

_« D'où je viens… Où je vais… Pourquoi tout ça ? Je ne suis qu'Akira… »_

Akira baissa la tête et souleva Tokito, le remettant sur le dos, avant de croiser ses mains sur sa poitrine.

_Don't let me die here  
There must be something wrong.  
Bring me to life._

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, et sourit au Sacré du Ciel, avant de se relever, et de tenter d'embrasser encore une fois son assassin. Pourtant, il retomba sur le sol, avant d'avoir pu atteindre son but. Akira se pencha et déposa furtivement un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de se relever et de s'éloigner sans se retourner. Il voyait le sang s'écouler.

_Bring me to life._

Il voyait le sang de Tokito le suivre, le traitant presque d'assassin. Arrivé à la sortie, Akira se retourna, et porta une main à sa joue, où la marque de la paume de main de Tokito se trouvait toujours, dessinée par le sang à présent sec. Le Sacré du Ciel ne pouvait pas voir le blond, mais il le sentait. Il le sentait, il sentait ses derniers souffles de vie.

Pourquoi ne le tenait il pas dans ses bras ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'était il pas resté encore un peu, pour recueillir le dernier mot de Tokito ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu ? Sûrement parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu serrer contre lui son cadavre sans craquer.

Toute sa vie, Tokito avait vécu seul. Et il mourrait seul.

Akira des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel rangea le sabre gorgé de sang qu'il tenait encore, et sortit. Sans un mot, sans une parole. Tokito allait mourir, c'était inéluctable. Mais ça le réconfortait un peu de savoir que c'était lui qui l'avait tué.

_I've been living a lie_

De savoir que c'était lui qui avait recueilli ses dernières paroles.

Dehors, le vent soufflait. Les autres étaient tous là. Luciole qui rêvait, Akari, qui s'accrochait à Kyo. Yuya, qui lui souriait… Tous les autres aussi. Ensembles, ils allaient chercher Bontenmaru.

Mais aucun d'entre eux ne savait ce qui c'était passé, plus jamais ils ne le comprendraient. En mémoire de Tokito, il ne leur dirait rien.

La mine sombre, il s'approcha d'eux. Ils riaient, ils plaisantaient. Comment pouvaient ils rire comme ça ? Comment pouvaient ils être heureux, joyeux, alors que Tokito mourrait en ce moment même ?

Plus jamais Akira ne serait comme avant. Plus jamais il ne s'attacherait à quelqu'un. Il allait continuer, et ils tueraient l'ex Roi Rouge. Il ne le faisait plus pour Kyo, il s'en fichait, maintenant. Il le faisait en mémoire de Tokito. Pour que celui-ci ne soit pas mort en vain. Qu'il ne soit pas mort pour rien… Mais il était mort pour rien. A part pour leur amour propre.

Et leur amour tout court.

_There's nothing inside._

Tokito serra les poings. Ca faisait de plus en plus mal. Pourtant, c'était presque fini. Il posa ses yeux voilés par le sang sur la porte de la salle, là où était sorti Akira, quelques minutes auparavant. Une à une, les bougies du Palais de l'Ombre de la Lune commencèrent à s'éteindre. Tokito sourit. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il mourrait si tôt. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit ça, quelques jours auparavant, il aurait sans doute rit au nez ce cette impertinente personne…

Pourtant, il remerciait Akira. Ils avaient pu découvrir ensembles en 15 minutes ce que lui n'avait pas découvert en tant d'années… En le tuant, Akira lui avait fait comprendre quelque chose.

_« Akira… je sais maintenant pourquoi tu m'as tué… C'était la seule façon de me montrer combien tu m'aimes… »_

Tokito fut pris d'un spasme violent et il tendit la main vers la porte, avant de la laisser tomber sur le sol. Il sourit une dernière fois, et se surpris à penser qu'Akira était bien capable de s'être servi de lui… non… Akira n'aurait pas fait ça. Son instinct le lui disait.

La dernière bougie s'éteignit, laissant place à l'obscurité.

Il n'en serait jamais certain… Pourtant, il croirait en lui… Eternellement.

_Bring me to life..._

Akira se retourna une dernière fois vers cette porte maudite. Il sentit son cœur se serrer encore une fois. C'était la dernière. Tokito venait de mourir. Jamais plus il n'aimerait autant. Toute sa vie, son cœur lui serait exclusivement réservé. Et il savait que le blond l'avait compris aussi, avant de mourir.

Le tuer, c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il avait pu lui faire.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Voilà... J'espère que ça vous a plu... Reviews ? Le prochain sera sûrement un... Bah en fait je ne sais pas encore, alors à vous de me dire! Kiss et au prochain chapitre!


	2. Chapter 2: Spicky l'écureuil

REPONSE AUX REVIEWS

Yokho: Et voilà, pour continuer les conquêtes d'Akira... Un HotaruAkira! Yeah! lol. Contente de savoir que je t'ai fait apprécier le TokiAki, et je dois dire que moi même, je n'étais pas spécialement fan jusqu'à il y a quelques temps... Merci pour ta reviews!

I wish I was her: Ah ah! Pour une fois, le chapitre suivant arrive assez vite/très fière d'elle lol/ Merci pour ta reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

Jen la Martyr: Akari/Luciole... C'est vrai que ce serait marrant comme couple. Pourquoi pas, faudrait que j'y pense! En attendant, un petit HotAki... J'espère qu'il te plaira! Merci pour ta reviews!

gasp31: Contente que le premier chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que tu aimeras le second aussi! En tout cas, merci pour ta reviews!

Daffy ze Hinti: /aux anges/C'est vrai /nyeux en coeur/ Merciiii. lol Contente que ça t'ait plu! Bon, le deuxième est moins larmoyant, mais j'eespère qu'il te plaira quand même! Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews!

Anonymus: Ah, toi aussi, t'as remarqué ça ? Bon je serai peut être pas aussi radicale, mais c'est vrai que ça revient. En fait je suis une quiche pour les fins, alors j'essaye quand même de les faire originale! lol Contente que ça t'ai plu, merci pour ta reviews!

* * *

Auteur: Michiyo Uzumaki, très fière d'elle, s'aperçoit que cela ne fait que 3 semaines qu'elle a posté le premier chapitre, et est très contenteuhh! lol

Série: Samurai Deeper Kyo!

Couple: Alors aujourd'hui c'est un HotAki!

Genre: Euh... Je dirais... Humour/Romance...

Résumé: Quand Yuya et Akari font le pari stupide de découvrir ce qu'il y a entre Luciole et Akira...

Disclaimer: Si les personnages étaient à moi... Eh bien Kyo aux yeux de démons serait mort, Akira aurait des couettes, Luciole serait moins bête, et... C'est un rêve bien impossible...

Note: One shot qui date de déjà quelques mois... Bouh j'ai honte... Enfin, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je m'essaye à l'humour, qui n'est généralement pas mon terrain de prédilection... Bon, laissez moi quand même des reviews; lol, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Rêver sa vie, vivre ses Rêves**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Chapitre II : Spicky l'écureuil **

Akira laissa échapper un hoquet et regarda Luciole, cherchant à se souvenir pourquoi ils étaient seuls tous les deux, passablement bourrés, sous un arbre de la forêt des Mibu. Le jeune homme renonça bien vite. Son cerveau embrumé ne lui répondait plus. Et il n'était pas question de demander au blond. Celui-ci ne le saurait pas plus que lui, même s'il n'était sûrement pas aussi bourré.

Mais comment lui, Akira des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel, lui, le dragon à deux têtes, comment avait il pu boire jusqu'à se bourrer ? Il n'était pas Kyo, tout de même ! C'était impossible ! Au secours !

Juste au dessus d'eux, dans les branches d'un grand chêne, les autres membres du groupe les regardaient depuis quelques heures, attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose.

…

…

Mais il ne se passait rien. Bontenmaru soupira bruyamment et s'accouda à une branche. Les deux imbéciles n'étaient pas assez sobres pour pouvoir les repérer.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fout là, Akari ? »

La dite Akari et Yuya le fusillèrent du regard, alors que Kyo ricanait. Jouer les potiches pendant des heures ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement, mais voir ce qui se passerait entre Akira et Luciole si on les laissait tous seuls l'avait suffisamment intéressé pour qu'il prenne part à ce pari stupide.

_-Ecoute Akari, Luciole et Akira sont toujours à la limite de se taper dessus, comment pourraient ils s'aimer ? Ils sont aux antipodes l'un de l'autre !_

_-Tu ne peux pas comprendre Yuya. Les contraires s'attirent ! J'ai vécu assez longtemps avec eux deux pour savoir comment ils dissimulent leurs sentiments._

_-C'est impossible !_

_-On parie ?_

Et voilà comment ce stupide pari avait commencé… Yuya clamait haut et fort que Luciole et Akira n'avaient rien en commun et que ces supposés sentiments n'existaient que dans les yeux d'Akari qui voulait juste les voir ensemble, tandis que cette dernière s'obstinait à penser que les deux benjamins étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Kyo soupira. Lui, il savait bien. Il n'y avait que Yuya pour avoir la naïveté de croire à leur petit jeu. Bien sûr qu'ils ne se regardaient jamais. Enfin, jamais au même moment.

« Akari, on s'emmerde là, ils n'ont aucun sentiments l'un pour l'autre, on s'en va. »

Bontenmaru éclata de rire. Il n'y avait vraiment que Yuya qui n'avait pas compris leur manège. Lui, le borgne, jamais il n'avait vu deux acteurs aussi pitoyables.

« Il faut juste les aider un peu. Je sais comment on va faire » s'exclama Yukimura qui se pencha vers Kyo et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille. Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur le visage de celui-ci.

Sasuke soupira et se tourna vers Bontenmaru.

« Quels gamins… » Soupira t il.

Mais les autres semblaient très enthousiasmés, et ils quittèrent très vite l'arbre avec la discrétion d'un éléphant dans un couloir. Pourtant, les deux protagonistes de la belle histoire d'amour envisagée par Akari ne s'aperçurent de rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le plan pouvait commencer.

Les deux cibles continuaient de fixer un petit écureuil que Luciole avait surnommé Spicky.

_-Spicky ? Mais c'est débile comme nom, ça !_

_-Ben c'est un nom d'écureuil. Ils s'appellent tous comme ça de toute façon._

Désespéré, Akira dardait des yeux embués par l'alcool sur Spicky le pingouin, pardon, l'écureuil, qui amassait ses noisettes.

_Lève toi, Akira, viens à nous…_

Trop ivre pour flairer le danger, Akira se leva, avant de reprendre ses esprits, quand il s'aperçut que son corps obéissait à une voix qui lui disait de plonger dans l'étang. C'était quoi ce truc ? Il essaya de trouver des poings positifs à cette baignade nocturne, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Rien… Que la fureur de se faire manipuler.

_Le point positif, c'est que Luciole va te prendre dans ses bras pour te réchauffer._

Akira hurla, et sortit de l'eau en courant, avant de rejoindre Luciole. Qui lui parlait donc ? Qui avait le pouvoir de lui souffler des ordres de l'intérieur de sa tête ? C'était un don de chaman, ça ? Le blond se mit à marcher, et les Deux Sacrés partirent donc pour une promenade nocturne. Au bout d'un moment, Akira rompit la glace.

« Où on va Luciole ? »

« … »

« Toi non plus tu contrôles pas ton corps ? »

« … »

« A ton avis, c'est qui le responsable de ce coup là ? »

« Un Mibu. »

Les deux replongèrent dans leur mutisme consterné. En effet, il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une clairière, et leur corps obéit à la petite voix qui leur ordonnait de se tenir debout au milieu. Bientôt des ombres apparurent et les entourèrent.

« C'est quoi ça, Luciole ? »

« C'est le Klu Klux Kan. »

« Hein ? »

« J'sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'était le titre d'un des livres des Mibu, avec une image comme ça sur la couverture : ''Le Klu Klux Klan à travers les âges.'' »

Akira se tut, préférant se taire plutôt que de répondre aux phrases désolantes du blond. De toute façon, ces silhouettes en capuche blanche allaient bien finir par leur dire ce qu'ils voulaient faire d'eux.

Le temps passa…

Le temps passa…

Et enfin, la silhouette du milieu prit la parole.

« Akira et Luciole des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel, nous allons vous poser quelques questions, et après vous serez libres. Si vous refusez, nous vous garderons sous notre emprise jusqu'à ce que vous mourriez de faim. »

Rien qu'à l'énonciation de cette peine, le ventre de Luciole fit entendre ses protestations, qui se traduisirent par des gargouillements distincts. Akira se tourna, effaré, vers son coéquipier. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, il en aurait rit. Mais il ne voulait pas vraiment voir Luciole mourir de faim, bien qu'il l'ait souhaité, nombre d'années auparavant.

« Nous répondrons à vos questions. »

Luciole regarda son ami avec surprise et haussa les épaules, interprétant cette phrase comme l'influence désastreuse de Spicky l'écureuil.

« Bien, z'avez fait le bon choix. Z'aurez droit au ragoût d'ours…»

« La ferme ! Je pose la première question à notre cher ami. »

Akira commençait à avoir une petite idée de l'identité de leurs agresseurs.

« Akira des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel, depuis combien de temps connaissez vous Luciole ? »

« Heu… Très très longtemps. »

« Bien. Le jugez vous digne de confiance ? »

« Non. »

Luciole renifla dédaigneusement avant de se détourner d'Akira.

« Digne d'amitié ? »

« Encore moins. »

« D'amour ? »

Akira essaya d'empêcher moralement ses joues de prendre une couleur pivoine, mais n'y arriva pas, et glapit le plus dignement possible un :

« Je ne comprends pas la question. »

Il y eut des bruits dans les buissons.

« Dis la vérité, sinon je dévoilerai tous tes secrets ! »

« On était sensés garder l'anonymat, je te rappelle ! »

« Bon toi le borgne, la ferme ! »

Les deux sacrés du Ciel attendirent patiemment que les « inconnus » aient terminé leurs querelles. Même Luciole avait compris qui les interrogeait. Mais Akira avait promis de répondre, et pour l'instant, ce n'était pas lui qu'on embêtait.

« C'est mignon, vous avez vu comme il rougit ? ♥ Ne t'inquiète pas, Aki-chan, on ne dira rien à Tokito. ♥ »

Akira ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup, se retenant d'hurler contre ces satanés « inconnus » qui avaient des ressemblances bien troublantes avec leurs amis.

« A moi, A moi ! Akira, depuis combien de temps es tu amoureux de Luciole ? »

« Hum, très direct, Tigre… Euh, cher collègue. »

« La ferme Tokichirô ! Et il n'a toujours pas répondu à la question. »

Akira se tourna vers Luciole, espérant un infime soutient de la part du blond, mais celui-ci détourna la tête.

« Ca fait longtemps ? »

« Oui… Oui, ça fait très longtemps que je connais Kyo. »

« Il est plus malin que toi ! »Murmura une des silhouettes en ricanant.

« Toi le travelo, la ferme ! »

Akira profita de ce répit pour se pencher à l'oreille de Luciole, lui demandant quoi faire. Mais celui-ci renifla et l'informa que c'était LUI, Akira, qui avait accepté de répondre, et qu'il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même. Une voix féminine prit la parole.

« Puisque vous êtes incapables de les faire avouer correctement, je m'en charge. »

« Quel sens de la répartie ! Et tu as donc changé d'avis ? »

« Là n'est pas la question. Akira, tu vas répondre très vite. Depuis combien de temps es tu amoureux de Luciole ? »

Le bruit du cran de sécurité d'un pistolet raisonna tristement dans la clairière.

« Je suppose que je devrais répondre un chiffre entre 0 et 100… »

« Vous m'énervez, Môôôsieur le dragon à deux têtes. »

« Vous aussi, Melle Shiina. »

« … »

Il y eut un gros blanc et Luciole haussa un sourcil. L'anonymat de leurs agresseurs semblait sérieusement compromis. Un soupir sortit de la bouche d'un des silhouettes qui frappa dans ses mains et reprit la suite de l'interrogatoire.

« Bon ♥ ! Alors, Akira, on ne dira rien à personne, promis. Dis nous juste depuis combien de temps tu aimes notre blond préféré ♥ ! »

« Je demande un avocat ! »

« Y a pas d'avocats à notre époque ♥ ! »

Akira inspira encore une fois et serra les poings avant de répondre.

« Groummmph »

« Pardon ? »

« Je l'ai dit, si vous n'avez pas entendu, tant pis pour vous. »

« Voudrais tu que Luciole meure de faim ? »

« La ferme, Hidetada Tokugawa ! » Hurla le jeune samurai.

Il baissa les yeux et regarda ses scandales avant d'articuler quelques mots presque inaudibles.

« Depuis la formation des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel… »

Luciole ouvrit des yeux énormes et les darda sur son ami, tandis que les silhouettes applaudissaient bruyamment. Le blond soupira et mit cela sur le dos de Spicky. Il faudrait qu'il pense à éradiquer tous les Spicky existant. Il ne savait pas qu'ils donnaient le délire à Akira. C'était étrange ça. Une armoire à glace dont le costume de carnaval laissait voir tout son mollet prit la suite.

« On avance enfin. A toi Luciole. Depuis combien de temps es tu amoureux? »

« Je suppose que vous parlez de Spicky. Mais j'aime pas les écureuils. »

La grande silhouette secoua la tête en signe de consternation.

« C'est pour toi qu'on fait ça. Allez, Luciole tu vas répondre. »

« Je me souviens plus de la question. »

Akira priait intérieurement pour qu'il disparaisse dans le sol, qu'il devienne tout petit et qu'on l'oublie… Jamais plus il ne pourrait regarder Luciole en face…

« C'est pas grave, je m'en occupe♥. Luciole, moi je te dis, mieux vaut aimer Akira que Bontenmaru, non♥ ? »

« C'est pas faux. »

« Alors tu vas nous dire depuis combien de temps tu aimes Akira, n'est ce pas ? ♥ Tu sais que je me ferai une joie d'informer Shinrei de tes sentiments pour lui… »

« Mais j'aime pas Shinrei ! »

« Alors dis nous depuis combien de temps t'es amoureux d'Akira. ♥ »

Akira sentit que Luciole était tombé dans le panneau. Il avait un deuxième aperçu de la force de persuasion redoutable du Sanada… Ca faisait peur à voir. Mais le pire c'était que tout le monde allait croire qu'ils s'aimaient, Luciole et lui…

Le pauvre benjamin des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel était presque au bord des larmes.

« Alors, Luciole, depuis combien de temps aimes tu Akira ? »

Il y eut un silence.

Un grand silence.

« Un ange passe. »

Luciole leva la tête, et examina la nuit noire quelques instants, avant de ramener ses yeux sur les silhouette et de conclure stupidement : « Où, un ange ? »

Arrêtons nous quelques instants sur cette scène. Akira était tombé à genoux sur le sol et priait intensément, espérant qu'il devienne transparent aux yeux des autres, qu'il disparaisse très profondément sous terre. Luciole regardait les silhouettes blanches avec des yeux passablement stupides, et les dites silhouettes blanches commençaient à s'impatienter. Qui eut crû que réunir deux des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel fut si difficile ? Les gouttelettes de pluie se mirent à tomber, trempant peu à peu les deux protagonistes de la belle histoire d'amour. Protagonistes qui semblaient à présent à des années lumières l'un de l'autre.

Le climat, l'ambiance était idéale pour un beau baiser, avec un Luciole les yeux tournés vers le Ciel et Akira agenouillé, la tête baissée. Pourtant il n'en était pas question.

« Alors, Luciole. Je ne vais pas me répéter. »

Le blond tourna sa tête vers les autres avant de soupirer et de baisser la tête.

« Très longtemps. »

Akira baissa encore plus les yeux. Pourquoi Luciole se foutait il de sa gueule ? Il y eut des applaudissements, et le borgne prit la parole.

« Bah voilà, c'est tout ce qu'on avait à demander. Enfin, nous, on savait déjà, ça faisait même un bon bout de temps. Par contre, vous… Bref, on vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. Partez, restez, vous pouvez même passer la nuit ici. Bye les jeunes. »

«Yuya, tu sais combien tu me dois... »

Les silhouettes disparurent, et les deux jeunes hommes restèrent seuls dans la clairière.

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … »

Akira se releva et affecta de rire de leurs aventures.

« Pff… Quelle plaie. Etre obligé de mentir pour en être débarrassé… Je les tuerai ! »

Luciole tourna ses yeux stupides vers le dragon à deux têtes.

« Comment ça, mentir ? »

Akira leva la tête vers Luciole et le regarda quelques instants, cherchant l'ironie dans la phrase du blond. Au bord de la crise d'apoplexie, il comprit qu'il n'y en avait pas. Luciole avait toujours été incapable de faire de l'ironie. Il resta là, se demandant ce qu'il devait dire.

« … »

« … »

Et merde… Il avait eu une chance avec le blond alors. Et il avait tout laissé passer. Il le regarda.

Luciole le regarda.

Ils se regardèrent.

Spicky l'écureuil les regarda. La pluie continuait de tomber, alors qu'ils marchaient l'un vers l'autre, sans même s'en rendre compte. Arrivé à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'Akira, le blond inspira un grand coup.

« ATTTTCHOUM »

Akira serra les poings. Imbécile de Baka de Dobe de Luciole. Tout était par terre. Dans les fourrés, Akari mordit son bâton. Un peu plus et elle mangeait sa casquette de réalisateur de romances à l'eau de roses. Yuya lui mit la main sur l'épaule, compatissante.

Akira se remit à regarder ses pieds, imaginant de quelle façon tuer Akari. Car l'idée venait d'elle, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il allait la geler, la couper en morceaux, la lyncher… Oh et puis non, il allait la tuer comme Cicéron. Il allait lui couper la tête et les mains et les accrocher à un arbre, bien en vue de tous… Alors qu'il s'adonnait à ses idées morbides, Akira n'avait pas vu Luciole s'approcher. Celui-ci lui posa les mains sur les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux.

« '' Aki-chan'', t'as vraiment menti tout à l'heure ? »

« Appelle moi par mon nom, baka. » geignit le châtain pour se donner une dignité.

Luciole se pencha vers le jeune homme et lui souffla dans l'oreille.

« D'accord, _Akira_ »

Le samouraï hurla un bon coup et sauta sur place, avant d'engueuler le blond. On ne soufflait pas dans l'oreille des gens comme ça, merde ! Et puis quoi, il avait bien failli faire une crise cardiaque. Le blond eut un sourire fin et passa ses bras derrière la taille d'Akira. Celui-ci frisait vraiment la crise de nerfs.

Dans les buissons, Akari avait sorti sa caméra et filmait à présent avidement. Yuya priait pour que les choses s'arrêtent là, sinon, elle risquait bien de perdre l'argent qu'elle avait parié… Akira et Luciole se rapprochaient de plus en plus… Nooon… Son argent… Son pauvre argent.

Luciole s'approcha du visage d'Akira et l'embrassa tendrement tandis que le jeune homme passait ses bras autour du cou du blond. Akari se retint de pousser son cri de victoire et Yuya s'évanouit. Elle avait perdu, son argent finirait en bouteilles de saké. Akari attendit quelques instants et quitta tout doucement la clairière, la vidéo dans sa poche et Yuya sur son dos. Il valait mieux laisser les deux nouveaux amoureux seuls. On lui avait demandé une preuve de leur amour, pas une vidéo qui risquait de provoquer la colère d'Akira et un passage en justice pour non respect de vie privée…

Les deux samouraïs se séparèrent et Akira soupira. Dire qu'il avait fallu Akari pour les réunir… C'était pitoyable. Il entraperçut Spicky l'écureuil et sourit. Ce n'était pas si mal comme nom d'écureuil, Spicky…

« Je t'aime, Luciole… » Murmura le jeune homme en l'embrassant.

« Hein ? »

Yukimura éclata de rire et éteignit le magnétophone. Il servirait de réveil à Akira le lendemain. La tête du dragon à deux têtes vaudrait tous les prix. Et puis, ce serait Akari qui prendrait tout…

Et comme Yuya le lui avait expressément demandé… Son argent serait vengé !

* * *

Hum... Que dois je dire... Que j'ai honte d'avoir publié ce one-shot écrit il y a déjà plusieurs mois ? Ben quoi je l'aime bien moi. C'est vrai que sa jure avec le drabble précédent, mais bon... Je veux bien des reviews quand mêmeuhhhhhh ! Et n'hésitez pas à me faire des demandes! Biz


	3. Chapter 3: Crever comme un chien

**REPONSE AUX **REVIEWS

**Jen la Martyr: **Ah si je t'ai fait oublier ton sujet de dissert, alors je considère que j'ai atteint mon but /étrangle sa prof de français/ Celui-ci est encore un HotAki, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant! Merci pour ta reviews!

**Yohko:** C'est vrai que Spicky est généralement plus attribué aux pingouins... /médite/ Mais non, mais non, il porte très bien son nom mon écureuil! lol Hé hé le suivant est là, avec la vitesse en moins!merci pour ta reviews!

**Gasp31 or Gaspy: **Le cas de Yuya est désespérée, la seule à ne pas encore l'avoir compris, c'est elle! Je t'ai exaucé, voilà encore un HotAki, ou un AkiHot, ou un...J'vais m'arrêter là... /va rejoindre Spicky/ Merci pour ta reviews!

**Daffy ze Hinti: **Eh Eh moi aussi je l'aime bien mon petit Spicky... J'aimerais bien le voir réapparaître un de ces jours! lol Merci pour ta Reviews!

**Moru-chan: **/toute contente/ j'ai enfin fait rire quelqu'un! Waaaa j'ai atteint mon but! Merci pour ta reviews!

**Anonymus: **La persuasion de Yukimura Sanada, ou comment faire avouer n'importe quoi à n'importe qui... lol Voilà le suivant, sans le "vite"... lol Merci pour ta reviews!

**gemini1514: **Eh Eh, je t'ai exaucé, voilà un autre Akira/Luciole! Mwahaaha va y en avoir beaucoup d'autres à mon avis! Le problème avec Luciole, c'est qu'on peut pas écrire un truc sérieux sans qu'il soit OCC! lol Merci pour ta reviews!

* * *

**Titre**: _Crever comme un chien_ (comment ça vous devinez la fin ? Partez paaaaaas!) 

**Auteur:** Michiyo Uzumaki, également Hani-Kun sur certains sites.

**Couple:** Encore un Akira/Luciole! Pour tous ceux qui me l'ont demandé, et aussi parce que j'en avais envie!

**Disclaimer:** Le père Noël n'est pas encore passé, et donc les cadeaux sont pas arrivés: Ils ne sont pas encore à moi!

**Note: **Fic pour Hiji-chan, qui m'a "forcée" à m'inscrire sur 30 Baisers avec le couple Akira/Luciole... Vous en aurez donc au moins 28 autres! Hu hu hu... Celle-ci est postée pour le thème #6: Entre Rêve et Réalité! J'espère que ça vous plaira! Après avoir expérimenté le "très triste" et l'extrème opposé, je teste le milieu. Pas triste, pas très joyeux... bref, je vous laisse lire!

Bonne lecture!

**Rêver sa vie, vivre ses Rêves**

**Chapitre III: Crever comme un chien**

Il va crever. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'a même pas peur. Il va crever, il va crever loin d'eux. Il va crever, tout seul et sans personne pour l'aider, sans personne pour l'aimer. Il va crever, et c'est bien comme ça. Crever seul, crever comme un chien, crever sans _Lui_. Il va mourir loin d'Hotaru, et le blond ne se doutera pas de la nouvelle funeste avant longtemps, parce qu'Akira va mourir seul et loin de lui.

Akira tremble. Il n'a pas peur. C'est le froid. Ou alors, il a peur de ne pas avoir peur. Il va crever. Le plus jeune des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel ne passera pas l'heure suivante. Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est qu'il est seul. Si quelqu'un avait été là, avec lui, il aurait pu survivre. Si on s'occupait de lui maintenant, il pourrait se relever, aller retrouver Kyo et les autres. Mais c'est mal parti. Très mal parti.

Il paraît qu'à l'approche de la mort, on voit sa vie défiler devant soi. Lui, il sait maintenant que ce n'est pas vrai. Belle découverte ma foi. Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment sa vie entière ? Non, sûrement pas. Il aurait très bien pu continuer à vivre sans savoir ça.

Il délire maintenant. C'est la fin. Le bout du chemin. Pour lui en tout cas. Il voit les autres continuer à avancer. Il voit le dos de Kyo recommencer à s'éloigner, et puis il ne voit même plus Hotaru. Akira gémit. Il veut le revoir une dernière fois, cet imbécile qui aura réussi à survivre plus longtemps que lui, cet imbécile fini, qui encore une fois a gagné. Il se souvient que c'est cet imbécile qui lui a appris à tuer. Mais quel imbécile… C'est sans doute le seul Idiot à avoir compté pour lui. Etrange.

Il va crever, tout seul, alors qu'il pleut, là haut, bien au dessus lui. Belle mort, pour l'un des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel, un des membres de ceux qui ont fait trembler la planète… Ils auraient pu régner sur le monde. Ils ne l'ont pas fait. S'il décide de commencer maintenant, ce sera sans lui, Akira, le dragon à deux têtes. Il va crever, et ça le fait rire, maintenant.

Evidemment, c'est un rire amer, dément. Un rire de fou, le rire d'un type à l'approche de la mort, de ceux qui sentent leur dernière heure arriver et qui veulent rire pour se prouver que tout ce qu'ils ont fait n'étaient rien, que leur vie était vraiment un grain de sable dans l'univers.

Il va crever. Peut être qu'on le regrettera un jour. Oh, Hotaru dira sûrement qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour survivre. Mais dans le fond, un comparse en moins, ça fout toujours un coup au moral. Ils le regretteront tôt ou tard, quand il n'y aura plus personne pour envoyer Bontenmaru au tapis. Sans lui, ce ne sera plus pareil. Il va crever. Et il est heureux, parce que sans lui, les autres seront tristes. C'est égoïste, il le sait, et il s'en fout. Il ne veut pas désespérer parce qu'il va mourir. Non, pas maintenant. Ce serait vraiment trop bête.

Alors il repense à sa vie, parce que bientôt, quand il crèvera, il la quittera vraiment. Ca fait mal, au niveau de sa plaie, de l'endroit où le Roi Rouge lui a enfoncé son sabre. Il sent une mousse amère et écarlate apparaître au coin de ses lèvres. Il doit être beau comme ça. Un samouraï étendu dans l'herbe, entrain de teinter le sol de son sang maudit. Il pleut autour de lui. Il pleut au dessus de lui. Il pleut sur lui. Il sent les gouttes ruisseler sur son visage. C'est froid. Mais ce n'est que son enveloppe corporelle. Il pleut dehors. Parce que lui, il est heureux. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé embrasser une dernière fois cet imbécile… Hotaru lui a fait le coup tant de fois, du « je-t'embrasse-parce-que-je-ne-reviendrai-sûrement-pas ». Et lui, alors qu'il va vraiment crever, il est parti sans dire au revoir. Tant pis. Ou tant mieux, il ne sait pas vraiment, éternel indécis qu'il est. Hotaru pourra en rire, dans quelques années. Quand il se souviendra de son vieil ami Akira… De celui qui aura crevé comme un chien. Paradoxe ? Ironie, plutôt.

Il revoit certains moments, c'est peut être vrai finalement. Et pourquoi _Ce_ Souvenir l'obsède il plus que les autres, il n'en sait rien. Il ne veut pas savoir. Vraiment, c'est pas le souvenir idéal. C'est pourtant celui qui l'a sans doute le plus marqué, de toutes les années qu'il a passé aux les autre Sacrés du Ciel.

Il va crever.

_Akira soupira et s'éloigna des ruines en flammes. Encore un village détruit. Décidemment, ils ne faisaient plus rien d'autre, ça devenait une habitude. Il se retourna et remarqua qu'Hotaru ne les suivait plus. Comme d'habitude, il faisait la chasse aux survivants. Il les ramènerait au campement où on pourrait les interroger sur les plans des Tokugawa. Pas que Kyo espère spécialement avantager les Toyotomi. Au contraire. Mais Ieyasu Tokugawa avait la fâcheuse manie de l'énerver au plus haut point. Akira savait qu'aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois qu'il assisterait aux interrogatoires. Menés par Hotaru, il se demandait bien ce que ça donnait._

_Quand le blond les rejoignit, il tirait derrière lui un jeune home d'une quinzaine d'année, à peine plus jeune que le Dragon à deux têtes. Akira l'observa quelques instants, et fut immédiatement pris de sympathie pour ce jeune homme hautain aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus presque transparents. Alors qu'il allait suivre son ami, celui-ci le retint et lui ordonna de rester avec Kyo. _

_-Mais pourquoi ! Hurla Akira. C'est aujourd'hui que je devais assister à un interrogatoire ! _

_Kyo et les autres restèrent silencieux. Akira pourrait entendre les hurlements de douleur de la pauvre victime, ce n'était peut être pas la peine d'aller trop loin. Pas la première fois en tout cas._

Akira sourit stupidement. Quel imbécile il était dans le temps… Il ignorait ce que c'était de torturer quelqu'un. Les hurlements de douleur du jeune homme avaient refroidi son ardeur… Il s'en souvenait encore aujourd'hui, de ces cris qui resteraient gravés à jamais en lui…

Il va crever

_Kyo désigna le bosquet. Les hurlements avaient cessé depuis quelques minutes._

_-Tu peux y aller. _

_Akira se mit à courir et rejoignit le blond. Il examina la loque étendue au pied de son ami. Celui-ci était beau comme ça, surplombant l'autre de toute sa hauteur, prêt à lever son sabre sur lui pour le délivrer à jamais de ses souffrances. Il s'interrompit en apercevant Akira._

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?_

_-Kyo m'a dit que je pouvais venir. _

_Hotaru eut un sourire qu'on aurait pu qualifier de sadique, peut être même de dément. Il acquiesça, l'air songeur, et baissa son sabre._

_-Puisqu'il semble le vouloir, je vais te montrer comment tu mourras, Akira des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel. _

Il mourrait seul. Mais ça, il l'avait toujours su. Kyo le lui avait répété un nombre incalculable de fois. Pour l'éduquer ? Pour le terroriser, oui. Mais il n'avait jamais eu autant peur que cette fois là, avec Hotaru.

Il va crever. Tant pis.

_Akira sentit le regard bleu de la victime se poser sur lui. Il avait envie de le sauver, mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas possible. Ce serait de toute façon inutile. Parce que personne ne survivait au passage du blond. Il détourna le regard. Hotaru leva son sabre._

_-Regarde, Akira, regarde. _

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains se força à regarder, évitant autant que possible le regard suppliant du captif. Il vit la lame s'abaisser et se plonger entre les côtes de celui-ci. Il serra les dents en entendant le cri de douleur. Hotaru avait visé de telle manière que le coup soit mortel, mais que la mort ne soit pas immédiate. C'était cruel, c'était douloureux. Les yeux du jeune homme se révulsèrent, et de la mousse écarlate apparut au coin de ses lèvres._

_-Regarde le. Il va être pris de convulsions dans quelques instants._

_En effet, le mourrant se contorsionna et réussit à tendre la main vers Akira. Celui-ci recula d'un pas. _

_-Regarde le bien. Ne détourne pas le regard. Il va crever, il va crever. _

Akira revit presque en direct la dernière convulsion du jeune garçon, il vit la gerbe de sang gicler de sa bouche...

_Il avait crié. Il avait enjambé le corps et s'était accroché à Hotaru. Celui-ci avait essuyé le sang qui maculait son visage et son sabre, avant de passer une main dans les cheveux du plus jeune. Celui-ci avait les yeux fixés sur le cadavre et tremblait de tous ses membres. Il n'avait jamais donné une mort lente et douloureuse. Ca lui répugnait. _

_-On crèvera tous comme ça. Lui, toi, et même moi. Kyo aussi. Souviens toi bien de ça._

_Le blond le dépassa. Fasciné, Akira se retourna, avant de se rendre compte qu'Hotaru le laissait seul avec le cadavre. Poussant un cri, le plus jeune se précipita à la suite de son aîné. Pour rien au monde il ne se serait agrippé à lui, mais il en avait terriblement envie… _

Mais quel con. Aujourd'hui, il se trouvait pitoyable. Ca le faisait même rire. Pitoyable jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'au bout. Il allait tirer sa dernière révérence aujourd'hui même… Il sentit une convulsion le prendre, et du sang gicla de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Akira n'avait jamais aimé le goût du sang. Contrairement à Nobunaga qui se délectait de cette substance vermeille, lui, il ne trouvait le sang beau que quand il maculait le visage d'Hotaru…

Tsss… Il va crever. Et il pense encore à cet imbécile… Ca le rend malade, parce qu'il se demande bien si au moment de mourir, Hotaru pensera encore à lui.

C'est cela, oui. Rêver c'est bien. Vivre, c'est mieux. Lui, il va crever. Mais il peut encore rêver, pendant les dernières minutes qui lui restent à vivre. Il ne veut pas mourir.

Il a envie de se battre, de vivre, d'aimer… De _L_'aimer, _lui_. Cet imbécile à qui il pense encore, quelques minutes avant sa mort. Décidemment… Les cons sont de sortie. Lui le premier. Il en est le roi.

Ca le fait rire. Généralement, c'est Hotaru, le Roi des Idiots. Il l'a détrôné, juste avant de mourir.

Il est fou. Il va crever, et il rit. Il a mal quand sa poitrine se soulève, il a froid, ce froid glacial qui l'envahit, mais il est heureux quand même. Il est fou. Il va crever.

Il ne sait plus s'il rêve, si c'est réel. C'est peut être pour ça qu'il rit. Pour distinguer encore une fois le rêve de la réalité.

Au fond, peut être que c'est sa vraie nature, d'être toujours joyeux, quelque soit la situation. Mais il est tellement facile d'ensevelir un caractère…

Une dernière convulsion, c'est la fin. Lui, il mourra avec le sourire, pas aussi pitoyablement que tous ceux qu'il a tués, et qui ne seront pas vengés.

Peut être qu'Hotaru verra son corps. Peut être qu'Hotaru se rappellera qu'il lui avait prédit sa mort.

Aujourd'hui, Akira aimerait qu'il sache qu'il avait raison.

Il rêve encore, puisqu'il ne pourra jamais le lui dire.

C'est con, la mort. Mais ça fait toujours de belles histoires.

Le froid… Le froid qui l'envahit… il le sent. Mais il sourit toujours.

Bye Bye, Cruel world… On finit tous comme ça un jour ou l'autre. Alors il continue à sourire.

Il est triste, pour tous ceux qu'il ne reverra pas. Mais au fond, il s'en fout. Peut être qu'ils se retrouveront un jour. Encore un truc qu'il va enfin pouvoir savoir. C'est fou ce qu'il va en apprendre des choses.

Maintenant, il sent que ce n'est pas si désagréable. Il ne sent plus la douleur. Tant mieux.

Akira relève les yeux et regarde la pluie. Peut être qu'il pleut aussi sur Hotaru. Peut être.

Et peut être qu'il devrait arrêter de jouer au sentimental. Sûrement, même.

Il sent ses yeux se fermer. Il ne les reverra plus. Tant pis, au moins, il est heureux.

Il va crever comme un chien.

Il va crever. Tant mieux

* * *

Voilà... Ca vous a plu /Repars écrire le suivant/ Je veux bien une chtite reviews, que ça vous ai plu ou non! 


End file.
